Jump City
Jump City is the location of the Teen Titans' base of operations Titans Tower, and the location where most of the episodes at least partially take place in. Jump City is protected by the Teen Titans against threats of all scales internal or external, yet in How Long is Forever? it is protected solely by Nightwing, a future incarnation of Robin. Based in America's West Coast, its population appears to rank in the millions, according to the Teen Titans Go! series, and it is portrayed as a modern urbanized center with pizza shops, parks, businesses, houses, islands and busy streets. The creators of the show have stated the city is similar to a 60's style of a city. It also appears to be a combination of Boston and San Francisco, with the city showing styles of both cities. Places of note * Titans Tower, headquarters of the Teen Titans * the (now defunct) H.I.V.E. Academy '''and the respective '''H.I.V.E. Five headquarters * the local Central Park * Cook's Electronics Store * Video Dome, a video rental store (Abandoned) * Bank of Pérez, the largest bank in Jump City. Often used as a storage for private valuables, and just as often the target of super-powered robberies. Named after 1980s "New Teen Titans" illustrator, George Pérez. * the Pizza Corner '''restaurant, with its most notable feature being a pizza slice-shaped balcony * the '''Burgers Drive-In * the local Jump City television station * the Bay Bridge * the Old Stadium (abandoned) * the Beach Amusement Park (now abandoned) * an abandoned Oil Rig just off the coast, in visual sight of Titans Tower. It houses the Mad Mansion. * Tito's Junkyard, the residence of Fixit * the city's sewer system * SOTO warehouse * The Old Library, a secret temple for summoning Trigon to Earth (destroyed) * Crash Alley, a notorious car racing track which lives up to its name due to the wild races taking place there * Murakami High School, seen in the episode "Things Change". Named after series creator Glen Murakami. * The Wayne Enterprises building '''(presumably a regional office as Wayne Enterprises' main headquarters would be located in Gotham City) * '''Observatory (partially destroyed in "X") * City Hall, where the Titans took refuge during Mad Mod's takeover of the city in "Revolution". Trivia * In the original 1980s DC comic series by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, upon which much of the TV series is based on, the Titans and Titans Tower were located in New York City. * Jump City is based on both San Fransisco and Boston. * The name of the city was never revealed in the series itself, however it was revealed in the Teen Titans Go! comic book spin-off. * The Red Chef is a parody of Iron Chef French Hiroyuki Sakai, one of the two chief cooks in the Japanese cook show Iron Chef, which specialized in French cuisine. * The Clerk Girl makes something of a running joke in the series as she constantly switches jobs after her previous working place is victimized by a supervillain, only to fall prey to another incident in her new one. * The name of Cook's Electronics Store is a possible pun reference to Fry's Electronics. * The "Bank of Perez" refers to comic artist George Perez, who co-created the 1980s era The New Teen Titans comic series with writer Marv Wolfman. * Jump City was seen on a map in Batman: The Brave and the Bold ''episode "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure" '', though for some reason it's situated by a river instead of the ocean. Category:Locations Category:CN City Locations